legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nibiru Entity
The Evil Entity is the true villain of Scooby Doo Mistery Inc. He is an evil Annunaki that wants to destroy the world. Main Allies: Peter Pan Allies: Vaatu, Abraxas, Gohma Vlitra, Kronos, Peter Pan(Once Upon A Time) Worst Enemies: Isabella Garcia Shappiro Enemies: Isabella, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Sora, Twilight Sparkle Death The Kid, Makoto, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Jesse, Captain Hook, Castiel, QuI Gon Jinn, Meg, Louise, Lydia, May, James Rogers, Black Star, Stardash Goals: Description Like other more benevolent members of its race, the Evil Entity came to Earth thousands of years ago at the time of Nibiru, when a planetary alignment weakened the barriers between dimensions and allowed them to cross over. While the other Anunnaki sought to help humankind grow, the entity desired only destruction. Its plans discovered before it could take physical form in the Earth dimension in the manner typical of its race—by possessing a native animal—the entity was trapped within a crystal sarcophagus filled with black pearls by the other Anunnaki. Through means unknown, the sarcophagus wound up in the Yucatán, where the entity devised a plan to ensure its release. Using what little psychic power it was still able to affect on Earth, it subliminally brought together the Hunters of Secrets—a group of four humans and their pet jaguar—with the intent that they locate its sarcophagus and free it. The Hunters deduced the entity's true nature and plans, however, and devised a means to destroy it using the Heart of the Jaguar, but as they were making preparations, the sarcophagus was stolen away by a band of Spanish conquistadors led by Fernando El Aguirre, who saw it as a valuable treasure—perhaps as the result of further manipulation by the entity in order to save its own life. The entity's mere presence proved corruptive to the conquistadors, who succumbed to dark impulses, driven to destroy entire villages in search of riches. Deeming the sarcophagus cursed, El Aguirre and his men anchored in a cove on the North American coastline and took the sarcophagus and all the other treasure its influence had compelled them to acquire deep into catacombs beneath the bay, intending to hide them away forever. Using the mysterious, alchemical Planispheric Disk, they charted a path through caverns, and through time and space itself, sealing the sarcophagus and the entity away in the space between dimensions, barring the way with four elementally-locked doorways, and then splitting the disk into six pieces and scattering them to prevent the "cursed treasure" from ever being found again. Although sealed away, the entity's corruptive influence remained strong, and its mere presence shaped the town that grew on the land above its resting place, dubbed Crystal Cove by the conquistadors for the dark secret it held. Under the entity's sway, the town became a centre of the mysterious and weird, where people decided that the best way to commit crimes was to dress up as ghosts and monsters using increasingly outlandish and infeasible technology. But these mystery scenarios were but the catalyst for the entity's true plan: as it had done before with the Hunters of Secrets, it brought together groups consisting of four humans, whose mystery-solving abilities would allow them to discover the locations of the scattered pieces of the Planispheric Disk and uncover its prison, and one animal, which the entity could then possess in order to take physical form on Earth. Unfortunately for the entity, its corrupting touch also worked against it, as group after group fell victim to their dark sides, turning on each other and falling apart long before they could find all the disk pieces. The group that came the closest was the original Mystery Incorporated, whose maniacal mascot Professor Pericles actively sought to be possessed by the entity in order to gain its power, but they were forced out of Crystal Cove by Fred Jones, Sr.. When the new Mystery Incorporated succeeded in locating all the disk pieces and reforming the Planispheric Disk, they were forced to hand the disc over to Pericles, who used it to unearth the elemental gates hidden beneath Crystal Cove. Pericles liberated the entity, who intended to possess Scooby-Doo, but Pericles offered himself up to the entity as a willing host, evidently unaware that he would be entirely subsumed by the entity upon possession. Taking Pericles's body, the entity gained physical form as a tentacled mass and set about consuming all of Crystal Cove's inhabitants before moving on to consume planets and galaxies. Discovering that the entity was unable to hurt them directly, the Mystery Incorporated kids realised that unlike the other mystery-solving groups forged by the entity, their friendship was real, like the Hunters of Secrets before them. With this revelation, they plunged the Heart of the Jaguar into the sarcophagus, severing the entity's link to their dimension and destroying it. The obliteration of the entity retroactively wiped all trace of it from history, creating an alternate timeline in which all those who had fallen victim to its curse lived happy and contented lives. The B Team Storyline Unknowing to Mystery Inc, Evil Entity returned and tried to attack them, but Hunson Abadder seals it off again in the sarcophagus. However, Peter Pan and Scott take the sarcophagus to Neverland. The Evil Entity then decides help Pan with his plans. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour It was first mentioned by Buffy in Act 4 and then again in Act 7 in that someone can defeat it. The Niburu is what Blackgurumon and Peter Pan want to use for their own reason, Blackgurumon doesn't suceed while Pan does and he has it replicate it's power for Pan before it takes the form of the life force Pan manages to get and then he eats ALL of the characters apart from the B Team, Team Free Will, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Hook and Jesse. They all toll to stop him though it takes a long time, The other B Team Members save them from it and then they leave their friend to deal with it which is a good thing as the chosen one is that friend and then said friend fights the Entity and defeats it , leaving her and everyone else to destroy it and they must use a whole universe to make sure it doesn't kill anyone. So her and Bender both to stop it at the cost of their lives, however they both survive due to Discord saving Bender and the former heading up to Heaven or Olympius. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Life Drainers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Demon Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Scooby Doo Universe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gyrokinetic Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Absorbers Category:Gods Category:Elementals Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:Bigger Bads of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:True Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:True Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of the New Nightmare Forces Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hailing from the Hanna-Barbera Universe Category:Animated characters Category:Hell Councils Category:Final Boss